


Blue Pen

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, im super tired too, sleepy, yay human AUs!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Pearl sees a sleeping stranger in the library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ughgh I'm so tired but please enjoy this quick fic I scribbled out in ten minutes,,,

Pearl yawned.

She had been studying-- no, cramming, moreso... for the past three hours. It was getting quite late. She drearily turned the pages of the book in front of her, seeing the words on the paper but not really reading.

Running her hands through her hair, Pearl attempted to make sense of the blurry words in front of her. She blinked.

She knew this wasn't good for her-- long, late nights trying to retain as much information as possible. But she could never find the time in her day otherwise. She had to many extra credit and elective classes that she could barely manage to get anything done.

Her head hurt a bit. The woman rubbed her temples, skin chilly. The air conditioning was still on, despite it being cold out already. The library wasn't a very cozy place to be, to say the least.

Pearl wondered if she was alone. All of her other classmates would usually spend their nights out. She checked over her shoulder for any signs of life. There didn't seem to be anyone else here. Sweeping her head around, Pearl now just looked for a distraction.

Nothing. Just packed bookshelves and empty tables.

And nothing other than quiet.

The quiet was broken by a muffled growl from Pearl's stomach. She bit her lip slightly. She hadn't eaten anything in awhile.

She sighed, standing up and pushing her chair out. She should get back to her dorm and eat some dinner-- it wasn't like she could study in these conditions anyway. It would be better to get some sleep then do it later.

Picking up the books to read tomorrow, Pearl began to walk to the exit. She stopped on her tracks upon hearing something, loud and dull.

A heavy snore, clear and thick, came from the very back of the building. Pearl jumped slightly, turning around.

A small, stout student was sitting at a desk, resting her head on an open book. Fast asleep. The girl had light brown skin and very long hair. She had on an oversized hoodie and shorts. She was snoring, obviously, and with each exhale a tuft of dyed purple hair would float from her face. 

She seemed to be quite peaceful-- and very cute as well.

Pearl flushed at the sight of this stranger, so vulnerable and open. She watched her for a moment, gaze focused on her steady breathing and fluttering eyelids.

She swallowed. Maybe Pearl should wake her up.

The slim woman crept over, light on her toes. She stood only a few feet away from the sleeping figure now.

The stranger stirred, moaning softly and shifting. Pearl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Pearl peered over at the stranger's papers. They were all written in sketchy purple marker. Notes were scribbled on worksheets and little drawings were in the corners.

The notes said things like "pay attention" and "study tonight" and finally "you can do it, Amethyst!!!"

Her name was Amethyst, it seemed. Pearl looked back over to the newly-named napper. 

She could tell that Amethyst had been working hard-- she had even fallen asleep with a pen in her hand. A sparkly blue one.

Pearl looked over her papers again with hesitance. Then, slowly, she took the pen from her full fingers.

Amethyst didn't even falter.

Pearl quickly wrote out a message to Amethyst in the blue pen, writing long and loopy. She also doodled a picture of herself for good measure. She leaned back and smiled, hoping that this little bit of encouragement would help Amethyst a bit.

She set down the pen, picked up her books, and Pearl left.

* * *

 

Amethyst woke up, vision fuzzy and brain dreary. Her head hurt slightly, and her neck was stiff-- she wasn't lying down. She was sitting somewhere. Her eyes fluttered open as she craned her neck. It was bright. Morning.

The first thing she saw was a book in front of her. She looked around the room she was in. Library. Damn. Must have had one serious power nap.

Amethyst cracked her neck tilting it side to side. A little glimmer of blue ink caught her eye, different from the purple script she would always write in.

It was on one of her flash cards, one that she would scribble on. The writing in blue wasn't her's-- way too neat. She picked it up.

It read "Do your best. Don't over exert yourself. You can do it!" And there was a small drawing of a tall figure smiling.

Amethyst blinked at this surprise act of encouragement. She began to blush a little, then whipped her head around for the author. No one in sight.

She looked at the note once more and smiled, thanking the person whom had also signed it-- "Pearl".


End file.
